A common use of equipment racks is for housing electronic or electrical equipment in the racks. In general, the rack has a box-like shape, including a base, side members extending upwardly from the base, and a top mounted to the top ends of the side members. The base, top, and side members form an enclosure within which the electronic or electrical equipment is disposed. A rack serves to preserve electronic or electrical equipment from damage in an operating environment or due to environmental conditions (e.g., falling rubble, water, transportation, vibrations, earthquake, etc.). While it is possible to make a sturdy equipment rack to protect the equipment by using heavier material and more bracing members, this adds significantly to its cost. Heavier material and more bracing, therefore, are not a solution acceptable in the competitive environment of modern rack systems. In addition, it has been found that lighter weight, yet more rigid equipment racks behave more favorably under certain environmental conditions or events (e.g. earthquakes or other situations).
Therefore, a rack is needed that protects the equipment housed therein yet What is desired is a new and improved electronic and/or electrical equipment rack system having high stiffness and strength with low cost. Preferably, the improved rack will include increased structural rigidity without a substantial increase in weight.